death of a loving empire
by boobearandhannahbelle
Summary: a great empire is torn apart. hungary has a child. austrias the father and Prussia is the only one that knows how long will the child remain a secret
1. Chapter 1

The end of a loving empire part 1

Ag: "As of today these two nations will separate and will hence forth dissolve the very well-known Austrian-Hungarian Empire" he said in a solid tone

H: "yes sir" she cried slightly

Au: he turned away from her "im sorry Eliza" he said softly

H: "you're sorry? Why didn't you fight for us? Why didn't you fight harder?!" she yelled at him

Au: "I can't fight them" he muttered softly as he walked out of the room

H: "then you didn't want US bad enough" she whispered down to her belly as she rubbed the small enfant that was growing inside

Austria continued down the hall a single tear gliding down his cheek as he walked into his room as she left for her home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 months pass by~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hungary woke up in severe pain as water gushed through her legs. She started to cry in pain "no, not yet... please not now, not yet!" she screamed as the pain became too much to bear

MH (stands for mother from hell. Kate's mother): she walked in quietly asking in a soft voice "Miss Hungary? Are you alright?"

H:"no, my child is coming into a bad world!" she cried out in pain wanting Austria "I need him!"

MH: knelt beside her "you don't need him. You can do this on your own Hun" she said in a calming and soothing voice

H:"yes I can" she said in a nervous voice as the pain became worse

MH: slowly stands up "I'll go get the pain medicine if you want?" she offered in a very nurturing voice

H: winced slightly and yelled "no! I don't want them to hurt the baby"

MH: "you won't hurt the baby. It's to help ease your pain"

H: "I don't care! There's no way in hell that im letting you put me on drugs"

MH: 'but miss Hungary" she pleaded

H: "I said no. don't you even think about doing anything to me" she growled as another round of contractions shot through her body

MH: "yes ma'am" she muttered as she ran off to go get the tools that will be needed for the delivery as she rushed back to the mother giving birth

H:"god why now!" she cried out "why the hell didn't this happen in our marriage!"

MH: "miss please calm down now. You have to take deep breathes and push now." she cooed to the crying nation

Hungary pushed as hard as she could. She cried through the pain and panted in between the pushs


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours passed had passed and the baby's head was almost out the Hungarian woman cried out in pain "god please put me out of this pain!" she cried

MH: "come on Hungary, only two more big pushes momma" she cooed to her as she pushed out the baby

H: "is it a boy? Please tell me it's a boy" she panted faintly as she spoke quickly

MH: was cutting the umbilical cord and drying of the baby and handing her to Hungary "no Miss Hungary it's a little girl"

Hungary began to think to herself about the child 'her father would have loved a son. Its better that I had a girl. Right? I mean now she's all mine and no one is going to take her from me."

The nurse ran off with the dirty towels and tried to call Austria with no luck of him answering. There was a slight knock on the door and little this Hungary know that is was none other than the annoying gilbert!

Miss Hungary was showing her new born child around and trying to come up with a name for her. She walked with her child into the child's room "and this is your room" she smiles as a name comes to her mind "your name will be Austaria. A perfect mix of me and your father" she sighed a bit as she heard the maid open the door.

Hungary walked to the door and answered it "yes?" she smiled as she pulled her baby a bit closer. All Gilbert could see were austarias little hands reaching for her mother's face.

Gilbert chuckled a little and began to tease at her "where did you find that thing Hungary? Is it your own little nation?" he mocked

Hungary quickly hit him on the back of the head. "No you idiot!" she growled

Prussia rubbed his head a bit and sneered "whose is it then? Hmm is it that stupid Austria's?"

Hungary quickly shot a glare at him "yes it is Austria's. what did you think happened? I don't sleep around like you"

Prussia muttered "it must really suck balls since she don't have a dad"

Hungary turned a to face him in the eye "wait… he's dead?" she asked softly assuming the worst from the comment

The Prussian smirked and turned his back " no hes just locked in his house"


	3. authors note

Authors note from boobearandhannahbelle

So I know you might be confused on the characters and whos who but what I have to say is please just check out or key of characters.. Im sure it will help you with this story and all of our future ones. I would also like that you guys and girls would follow me on tumblr for upcoming times for when the stories will be posted. I also do suggest that you review our work and tell us what you think and give us your ideas. We do like to hear or well read what you think

~hannahbelle

Please don't be mean with your reviews. If you don't like it just tell us ways to make it better and we will try to. Again we suggest you read the key of characters before any of our fanfictions. Also if you could recommend some fanfictions for us to read that would be great

~kissses both cheeks~ boobear

hannahbelles tumblr name: emoforlife2016

hannahbelles skype name: iamthecanadian1

please dotn be afraid to check with me on tumblr or skype as well if you want to personally give us the ideas through skype just tell me them. Thanks and please review our work

~sincerely Hannahbelle

~loves from boobear


End file.
